Close to You
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: The continuing saga of Roman and Selena. This time, Selena's in charge. Part 4 of the series.


It's been eight months since I asked Selena to move in with me. We went to her place the next day and packed up what she wanted. The rest she decided to sell. The only piece of furniture she took was a mahogany-colored bureau that belonged to her grandfather. She just packed up some essentials and decided to leave the rest for later. She'd been paid up until the end of the month so there was time.

I look over and watch my girl sleeping. She's glorious. She's like a 1950s pinup model. I enjoy so much that she's full figured. It pisses me off to no end when she's called fat. She told me about an ex of hers who wanted nothing more than to control every aspect of her life, including her food intake. Her self-esteem was so low that she put up with it. And she still didn't lose weight, or so she said.

I don't think there's anything wrong with her body as I run my eyes down over her chest. The blanket must have come off her during the night because she's only covered across her hips. I wish I knew how to draw because the way she looks right now would be ideal for sketching.

Her hair is mussed, her lips puffy, her chest rising and falling in even intervals. My eyes trail down her body. I know I talk about her body a lot but her outer beauty is only a part of her beauty. She's kind, passionate, loyal, she cares so much about people. She's a nurse at a local hospital and very dedicated. She spends as much time as she can comforting the patients.

She volunteers at an animal shelter too. She loves those animals, especially the dogs. I've said to her before to bring a couple dogs home if she wants to, but she hasn't so far.

My Selena stirs a little and rolls onto her side, facing me. Her breasts push together and her arm curls under her bosom, and I can feel myself starting to become aroused. I lean forward and gently lap at her nipples. I hear a low moan and continue on, while I trail a hand down over her hip and cup her ass against my growing erection.

Her eyes shoot open in pure pleasure as I push my cock against the seam of her pussy, the tip grazing her clit. She gasps as she pushes her hips in, trying to get me right where she wants me the most.

"Not so fast, babygirl."

Selena whines. "Baby, please..."

"Or what? What will you do if I don't?" I challenge her.

She narrows her eyes and rolls off the bed, heading towards the attached bathroom. "Wouldn't you like to know," her amused voice flits back to me.

Sneaky wench.

I roll to lay on my back, folding my hands together behind my head as I wait for her to return. Might as well get comfortable. She might be in there a while. I move over and settle down. I'm sure it won't be long before I drift back to sleep.

I'm jostled awake a little while later. I open my eyes when Selena straddles my mid-section, making me moan as I feel her wet pussy against me. I go to grab her hips but can't.

"What...?"

I look up to see my wrists handcuffed to the bedposts. I am shocked! Six months ago, she would have never tried to take the lead and now, she's got me handcuffed to the bed? Amazing.

"What's going on, babygirl?" I ask lazily.

Selena smiles in a way I've never seen before as she trails her hands up to cup her own breasts, her fingertips pinching those delectable nipples. My cock grows hard at her actions. She knows how hot I get when she plays with herself. She chuckles lowly as my hips thrust into the air.

"Babygirl..."

"Shush. I'm playing."

My arousal increases as she slides a hand down to her pussy and her fingers tantalize her clit. She moans out, her head going back slightly, her other hand still kneading her breast. After a few more moments, she moves her body up my chest, her pussy just a couple of inches from my mouth. So close yet so far.

My Selena wiggles her ass against me, her juices seeping out. She reaches down to pull her pussy lips open, moving her hips so that she stays spread open on my chest, sliding her hips back and forth, her juices starting to coat me.

When she pulls up, that beautiful pussy continues to drip as she lays down beside me. She pushes a hand through the wetness on my pecs and places her hand near my mouth.

"Hungry, baby?" she asks coquettishly.

"Starving," I say before my tongue flicks out to her hand, savoring her taste.

As I lick her hand clean, she shocks me again as she stuffs a gag into my mouth. My eyes are wide with surprise and lust. I've always wanted her to do this.

We've started exploring our darker tendencies in the bedroom and it surprises me how much she's into it. Our little talk a couple months back did wonders for her. She completely accepts herself now. Sure there are lapses, of course there are, but she's not so flummoxed when I profess my love for her. She believes it.

Since then, our lives have only gotten better. I no longer have to spend time convincing her that what I say is the truth. I think she doesn't care so much about what others think of her either, which is a good thing in my book.

Which brings us to now. My girl has me handcuffed to our bed. Can't wait to see what she does.

Selena gracefully climbs off the bed and goes to the closet. She pulls out the black satchel containing all our toys and lays it on the floor. Dropping to her knees, she turns to face me, a dirty smirk adorning her face.

My eyes are curious as I watch her dig into the bag. A moment later, she comes up with a butt plug. My eyes now widen comically. She brings the plug to her mouth and runs her tongue up the side of it. It's a small little silver thing with a blue jewel on the end. It's new and never been used.

She takes a tube of lubricant, squirting it out over her fingers, then reaches behind herself. Oh sweet Jesus. She's loosening her ass up. Oh good lord. She's incredible. And amazingly, it's like my erection gets even harder. Then she coats the plug and inserts it into her ass.

I have to fight not to come. Just seeing her do that is so hot. Especially when I'm bound and gagged and can do nothing about it.

"Can you see me good?" she asks.

I nod vigorously.

"Good," she smirks.

Uh-oh. That smirk always tells me I'm about to get it. That's confirmed when she rises to her feet, playing with a ring in her hand. She nears me on the bed and slides it down over my straining erection.

"Mmm, mmm!"

"What's that baby? I can't hear you."

The sarcasm is abundant in her voice and I can see her eyes dancing with amusement. This is all a game for us. I could easily break the headboard and free myself. But I won't. It would ruin the illusion for her, not to mention the bed, and with that, her mood. So, I just squirm up until my head is elevated a little more.

Selena returns to the satchel and removes a life-like rubber dildo. She saunters back towards the bed while sucking the end into her delectable mouth, mimicking what I wish she was doing to my cock. The climbs on the bed, planting her ass between my spread legs, resting her legs over mine. I part my legs more, making hers part more and she's spread open so beautifully. When she lays back, she pushes the toy towards her sopping wet cunny, making me nearly growl.

My girl is an exhibitionist waiting to emerge, I swear to God. If I didn't have a gag in my mouth, I'd probably be drooling. It's damn close as she pushes the toy in slowly, pulling it out, making my body ache for her. The toy is covered in her juices and I want nothing more than to put my mouth in its place and drink her dry.

She continues this action, fucking herself with the toy, for several minutes. Every time she nears orgasm, she completely stops, fights the sensations, then starts again. After doing this several more times, she moves to rest on her knees, facing away from me. I have a prime view of her ass and pussy, the plug and the dildo. Then she reaches down and starts plunging the rubber cock into her quickly. I can even hear her juices squishing as she does so.

Why is she torturing me like this?

She moans loudly, her hips moving back and forth. I hear her breathing hitch and she reaches to play with her clit, fingering it hard which makes her come. Even though she made herself come, she still calls my name.

Jesus, but she's glorious. I want to grab her hips and pound that pussy so hard that her teeth shake. I make noises in my throat, garnering her attention. She looks back at me tiredly, a sly grin on her flushed face.

Oh damn. She's not done yet.

She tosses the dildo aside and backs herself up until her pelvis is directly over my cock. Without warning, she plunges herself down and begins riding me. She works herself in a frenzy, bouncing herself on my dick. I thrust up into her but whatever I do won't help me come, not with that damn cock ring in place.

I attempt to speak but end up muffling out her name, wanting free of the gag and free of the cuffs. I may not have control much longer. She feels too damn good.

With a grin, Selena climbs off of me and turns to bend down between my legs, immediately taking my cock into her mouth. I nearly pass out, knowing that as well as sucking me off, she's sucking her own juices off of me.

"MmmMMM!"

If she doesn't take this gag off me soon, this bed is going to be destroyed. I'm sure that thought reflects in my eyes but she continues on, ignoring me.

She grabs a condom and lubricant. She covers me with both before turning away from me. She removes the plug, lines herself up and sinks down on me, my rock hard erection filling her ass.

Oh sweet Jesus.

No matter how many times I fill her ass, she's still so damn tight. She rises up and slides down again, until she's bouncing on me. Abruptly, she stops, pulls off of me and turns, pulling the gag out of my mouth. She kisses me sweetly before moving back and sinking her rear back on my dick.

"Selena, babygirl, god!"

My girl smirks as she clenches her anal muscles around me, drawing a guttural groan from me. I watch this woman, my goddess, as she pinches her nipples, cupping her breasts and sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Please baby, let me come!"

But she ignores me. I've taught her well. Even though she might kill me in the process.

She reaches to her side and picks up the rubber dildo again, bringing it to her sopping wet opening, pushing it in. She cries out at the sensation, plunging the toy into her cunny over and over.

"Selena, please baby!"

"Not yet!" she grits out.

"You're killing me here!"

She chuckles lowly and continues to bounce on my dick as she leaves the dildo deep inside of her. Then she leans forward, wedging the dildo against my abs.

"Oh Roman! So good!"

"Yeah, for you."

Selena looks up at me, reaches forward to release the catch on the cuffs. One hand is free so I reach up and undo the other one. Before she can even think, I have her on her back and I pound away at her luscious ass, my abs pushing the dildo in on every in-stroke.

My goddess cries out loudly, grabbing at my arms as I thrust hard. I abruptly pull out of her, rid myself of the blasted cock ring and re-enter her. I wedge my arms under her legs and thrust for all I'm worth, bottoming out and coming deep inside of her. I stop her from reaching for her clit, denying her from her orgasm.

I pull out and discard the filled condom, sending a warning look to her that she not dare try to touch herself. I'm back between her legs in less than 20 seconds. Hastily, I remove the dildo, toss it aside, not caring where it ends up before I lower my mouth to her sweet pussy, thrusting my tongue into her hole, lapping up all her juices. I push a thumb into her still loose asshole as I drag my tongue up to press on her throbbing clit.

"Hmm, yes! Rome!"

"That's it babygirl, come for me."

I fasten my lips around her clit, sucking on it hard. She squeals in delight and her juices soak my face as she comes hard, her hips bucking against my face.

"Oh fuck! Romannnnnn!"

"Yeah, baby!"

I push my tongue back into her quivering hole, lapping up the last of her juices until finally, she collapses on the bed. Her head lulls back and forth, and I swear, she's nearly unconscious. As I move to lay beside her, I see that yes, she did black out. That only happens when she comes really hard, and god if that doesn't cause a swell of pride at being able to do that to her.

I pull her into my arms, her body resting against mine as I lay on my back. I grab the long-discarded blanket and pull it up over us, feeling her stirring a moment later.

I kiss her head and wrap my arms around her as she comes back to awareness. She moans softly, her hands sliding up my sides.

"Hmm, baby," she murmurs.

"Love you babygirl," I say, leaving another kiss on her head.

"You too," she responds, her eyes coming open briefly to look me in the eyes.

I kiss her puffy lips before she lays her head back down. We really should get up and start the day but honestly, there's no other place I'd rather be.


End file.
